Quelques baisers
by Saaeliel
Summary: Juste quelques baisers. Parfois beau, parfois laids. Gout de sucre, gout de sang. Juste quelques petites histoire comme cela. Présence d'homosexualité. Couple: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.
1. Le prix d'un baiser

Auteur : Voir plus haut.

Titre : Voir plus haut et plus bas.

Genre : Romance (très cachée) , vulgarité (très présente) Harry Potter EN AMOUR AVEC Draco Malfoy (vous voyez, deux hommes. DEUX !)

Rating : M à cause des vulgarités. J'en n'en reviens toujours pas d'être l'auteur de… ça !

**ATTENTION** : Cette fanfiction traite de relation HOMOSEXUELLE ! Vous voyez, lorsque DEUX HOMMES font des choses ensemble. Aussi appelé SLASH, YAOI et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais les faits sont là. Ces deux hommes ont fait quelque chose ensemble. Qui pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles (mais qu'est ce que vous faites dans une de mes fanfiction déjà ?), les homophobes (brûlez vous la rétine ! Mwa, ha, ha !), les intellectuels (je n'ai pas réfléchis en écrivant. J'avoue.), les Drarrystes (euh… romance, romance… tout est relatif). Alors voilà. Je me retrouve donc face à toi public pouvant tolérer cet écrit. Je sais, tu te sens seul… Navrée de ne pas bien écrire.

Le prix d'un baiser.

« Franchement Potter, t'aurais du être une fille. Promis, t'aurais été ma putain préférée. Tout le temps prête à écarter les cuisses comme la bonne petite salope que t'es, toujours prête à avale, je t'aurai baisé, baisé et encore bais-«

La baffe laisse une marque rougie sur la joue gauche de Draco Malfoy.

« Regardez si c'est pas mignon ça, il frappe même comme une fille ! »

Harry Potter lui répond par un regard noir.

« Ouh, j'ai peur ! Attention, Saint Potter nous condamne à brûler en enfers par la force de ses yeux ! »

Le survivant ne réplique même plus et tente d'oublier ces remarques blessantes continuelles. Il poursuit son chemin vers le cour de Mc Gonagal, la professeur de métamorphose.

« Roule du cul Potter, roule du cul ! Tu sais qu'on aime te voir te déhancher ! »

Les yeux brillants, les poings serrés, Harry s'éloigne inexorablement des verts et argents. Il faudra vraiment qu'il pense à remercier Ron d'avoir hurlé son homosexualité durant le repas. Très discret comme entrée en la matière. Très… Ron en fait. Et voilà près d'un mois que l'événement avait eu lieu. Et même si la Gazette avait cessée depuis près d'une semaine de le mettre avec n'importe quel élève de Poudelard, passant du poufsouffle type à Severus Snape, les serpentards continuaient leurs insinuations graveleuses.

Soudainement, Harry entendit un sifflement derrière lui. Ses réflexes d'attrapeur toujours en éveil, il réceptionna- une bourse ?

« Alors Potter, j'espère que j'y ai mis le prix. Mais ça m'embête, je voudrai tester la marchandise avant de poser des réserves et prendre mes rendez-vous. »

Trop, s'en était trop. Harry s'approcha à grandes enjambées du groupe de serpents qui continuaient de rire à cette blague « stupide et puérile » comme le dirait Hermione. Celui qui devrait mourir ou survivre se planta devant Celui qui le ferait toujours chier. Il amena le visage du grand blond à son niveau et l'embrassa.

Encore.

Et encore.

Le silence régnait. Alors Harry Potter, sans cesser d'embrasser un Draco Malfoy rendu plus que consentant, mis sa main dans la poche intérieur de la cape de sa nemesis bien aimée.

« Tu avais oublié ceci. »

Harry rajouta le gallion qu'il tenait dans sa main à la bourse déjà bien pleine et parti finalement sous les sifflements admiratifs des quelques gryffondors en retard.

Il ne vit donc pas Draco Malfoy passer sa langue sur ses lèvres en le regardant fixement…

HAPPY END !

Non, je n'ai pas envie de continuer. Alors voilà cette courte petite histoire. Juste un baiser et la vie continue. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite… Quelle soit belle ou non. Après tout, un baiser peut avoir tant de conséquences… ou si peu...

Cette histoire est offerte à Malhi ma petite sœur. Non pas parce que j'en suis fière (désolée puce) ou parce que je veux avoir la classe et dire « ouais alors voilà, je te dédicace cette chanson ! » mais bien parce que je l'aime.


	2. Bonus préhistorique

Auteur : Saael'.

Titre : Vivre seul pour mourir seul.

Genre : Moi, pendant mes déprimes, … je fais des bêtises… Voilà le résultat… Cependant, il y a du slash ! … enfin, pour les esprits tordus''''.

Discalmer : Les persos. … J.K… … … fanficeuse… … … que la fic… … à elle…

Petit mot : Binnn… petit mot. … j'aime pas cette fic. Je la trouve pas belle et pas vraiment triste. Le problème en faite, c que je fais trop durer. … la fin est trop.. ; mais, je voulais mettre toutes les phrases ! Alors, … bon, un pitit mot gentil serait très gentil. Un méchant, c'est déjà bien…

_Cela fait maintenant quelques années que je me demande pourquoi moi. C'est vrai, il y a eu tellement de victimes. Pourquoi moi ?_

_Mes parents étaient-ils trop gentils ?_

_Ai-je un « don » ?_

_Je ne sais pas. … et personnes n'a l'air de vouloir m'aider à trouver la réponse._

_Voldemort à retrouvé, par ma faute, ses pouvoirs. Il fait maintenant régner la terreur sur la Terre entière._

_Son pouvoir est partout. Son siège est inconnu._

_Mais, le monde n'accepte pas encore son nouveau tyran. Partout, il y a des mouvements de rebellions._

_Les mangemorts, quand à eux, nous dévoilent enfin leurs identités. Et comme vous l'avez deviné, ils sont tous haut placé dans la politique. A croire que, définitivement, Voldemort devait régner et ses mangemorts l'assister dans sa tache._

_« Il y a quelque chose de pourrit dans le Danemark ». Voilà ce que disait Shakespeare. Pourtant, c'est bien l'un des seul pays dont la rébellion fut totale. Le nombre de personne refusant de devenir les sujets de Voldemort fut le plus grand._

_Vous vous demandez sûrement comment, mais, comment quelqu'un a-t-il put s'emparer de la Terre ! Car, si ce n'est pas chose faite, il ne saurait tarder. Déjà, les mangemorts ont triplé là où l'ordre du phénix est divisé par trois._

_Mais, maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Après tous, … non, je vais vous laisser découvrir et comprendre._

_A la fin de ma quatrième année, je me suis retrouvé seul. Sans plus un seul de mes repères. … Ou de mes amis._

_Oui, Ron et Hermione m'ont abandonné. Mais, je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort. Je plains le vôtre._

_Donc, pour mes amis, … je me vois dans la total ignorance de leurs noms. … S'il en existe encore._

_Je suis le « meurtrier de Cédric » pour certain. L' « allier de Voldemort » pour d'autre. Et enfin, et surtout, « la seule personne qui ne prend pas partie pour un des camps ou pour l'autre et pourtant, sur qui repose tous nos espoirs. » je sais, c'est un long nom. Mais, il est vrai._

_J'étais encore à Poudlard. Sous la protection, mais surtout, sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou, car s'en est définitivement un, pensait que je pourrai tuer Voldemort. Il a mis tous ses espoirs en moi. Me donnant jours et nuits des cours pour apprendre toutes les formes de magies. Mais, évitant la magie défensive. Lui préférant l'attaque._

_Je reviendrai à la magie plus tard. Je divague. Après tous, c'est normal. C'est la fin. …_

_Donc, pour mes amis, les seuls êtres stables que je pus rencontrer furent Draco Malfoy, les sarcasmes, les coups bas, les attaques, … Draco Malfoy… Et le professeur Snape. Les sarcasmes, les coups bas, … Monsieur Snape. Autrement dis, pour finir, les deux personnes dont les sentiments n'avaient pas changé envers moi._

_C'est en cinquième année aussi que j'ai commencé à penser au suicide. … Que m'apportait la vie ? … Rien. Strictement rien. Mais, je n'en ai rien fais. Je voulais prouver que moi, même si ma vie n'avait pas de valeur, je pouvais faire quelque chose._

_Je suis vraiment tombé dans les études. J'ai concentré ma vie dans les études. Dumbledore fut très heureux de découvrir cet enthousiasme nouveau chez moi. Ce qu'il ne savait cependant pas, c'est que la magie noire aussi m'attirait. Tout autant que l'art des potions._

_Je me suis donc mis à m'entraîner vraiment. Pour les sorts et les potions, rien de tel que la chambre des secrets. Qui ne porta sûrement jamais aussi bien son nom._

_Un jour, enfin, j'appris que le directeur était au bord de la mort. Ce vieux fou n'avait donc vraiment rien compris. Maintenant, plus rien ne comptait que sa propre vie._

_Le collège sentait vraiment le mangemort. J'en vins à me demande si un jour, je ne me retrouverai pas face à face avec Voldemort._

_Comprenant qu'un jour, la situation serait telle, je me suis enfui. Ou, non. Je ne suis plus sorti. Je me suis mis à vivre dans la chambre des secrets. Ne sortant jamais. J'avais disparu aux yeux du monde._

_Mes recherches ne furent pas veines. Enfin, au bout de ce qui aurait du être ma septième année, je découvris enfin ce qui pourrait détruire Voldemort et ses sorciers._

_Je dois maintenant vous parler de cette lettre. Qui écriera mon histoire telle qu'elle s'est déroulée. Le rapport entre cette lettre et le sort est simple. J'ai créé cette lettre après avoir découvert le sort. Quand l'on sait que l'on va mourir, …_

_Aujourd'hui, j'allais donc faire disparaître le plus grand fléau que la Terre ait connu. Je savais que j'en étais capable._

_Je suis donc sorti de Poudlard ce soir. Sans que personne ne me voit bien sur !_

_Je me suis rendu à la maison de mes parents. Là où se trouvait maintenant Voldemort. Qui irait là-bas après tout ?_

_J'ai transplané, détruisant les barrières de protection de la maison et donnant l'alerte à tous les mangemorts qui s'empressèrent d'arriver, dans le salon. … le salon où quelques années plus tôt, mes parents étaient morts. Où ils m'ont sauvé la vie. …Où il a détruit la mienne en voulant nous tuer._

_Je n'étais plus assez bête. N'importe quel idiot, et moi le premier il y a quelques années, aurait tout d'abord parlé avec sa victime. Avant de vouloir la tuer. Vouloir car, pendant la parlote, vous pouvez être sûr que le lapin a trouvé un bon gros fusil._

_La première chose à faire était de me verser une potion sur moi. Potion que j'avais bien évidemment préparé._

_La deuxième étape était le sort de magie blanche. Un sort qui prenait de l'énergie aux personnes voulant en sauver une autre. J'avais réussit durant ces années à …plus ou moins inverser le sort. Le mien prenait la vie des personnes voulant tuer Voldemort. Après tout, l'on m'a toujours demandé de tuer Voldemort. … Sans préciser comment._

_Le deuxième sort et la dernière étape était un sort de Chaos. Il fallait donner sa vie pour tuer quelqu'un. Avec toutes les vies que j'avais accumulé, je pouvais ainsi tuer toutes les personnes voulant le règne de Voldemort et ma mort._

_Maintenant, il ne devait plus rester un seul survivant. Mais, je voulais tout de même écrire cette lettre. … Pour, … faire une biographie ? Déclencher une nouvelle destruction massive et complète ? … Je ne sais pas._

_Mais, la dernière chose que je pu voir, en dehors de.. ; rien. La salle était maintenant presque vide, … Donc, la dernière chose que je pus voir fut Draco Malfoy, couché sur mon corps, disant des phrases incompréhensibles et, même, pleurant. … Je pense que s'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, … Je ne me serais pas tué. …_

_Mais, ce n'était pas la dernière phrase que je voulais prononcer._

_« Vous vouliez qu'il meurt. Il est maintenant en enfers en votre compagnie. …Pour avoir détruit ma vie… »_

… _le dernier homme sur Terre tenant dans ses bras la seule personne qu'il eu jamais aimé._

… _la seule personne qui fut durant ces dernières secondes sa seule chance de ne pas mourir seul._

… _de ne pas être le dernier être vivant sur Terre._

_Le premier baiser que je reçus fut de lui. Le dernier aussi. Et mon souffle, … sur ses lèvres,_

**Harry James Potter.**

Saael': Bon, ... voici donc la fin de cette fic. … J'espère que ma déprime suivra. … Un pitit mot ? une chibi review ? pussy bisou … svp ?

PS : Tu vois ma pitite Cho, j'arrive moi aussi à faire le couple ! … LE couple.


	3. Magic Land

Auteur : voir plus haut

Titre : Magic Land

Genre : pseudo-humour. Une petite romance pour changer. SLASH. Draco Malfoy ET Harry Potter (il parait que c'est un genre et qu'il se suffit à lui-même).

Rating : PG-13 pour le slash (ce qui requière une certaine ouverture d'esprit). J'ai hésité à l'interdire au moins de 25 ans, la nullité de cette histoire pouvant choquer les plus jeunes.

**ATTENTION** : Ceci est un SLASH, une fanfiction YAOI, une histoire HOMOSEXUELLE. Oui, oui mais cher… euh… lecteurs, vous pouvez fuir si jamais vous n'avez pas apprécié les mots inscrits en majuscules. En espérant vous avoir brûlé la rétine. Enfin, donc, cette histoire, que JE RECONNAIS avoir écrit concerne un couple de DEUX HOMMES. Oui, j'écris dessus. Oui, je suis une grande romantique bien déguisée. Oui, je l'assume totalement. Et non, je n'en ai pas honte. L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie (ceci a été prouvée). Juste une attirance d'une personne pour une autre. Personnellement, j'appelle ça de l'amour. Donc voilà. Merci d'avoir lu le ATTENTION qui vous signale que cette fic traite d'HOMOSEXUALITÉ.

Magic Land

« Allez, courage Malfoy. Je… tu peux le faire et tu le sais !

Moi ? Courageux ? Je ne suis pas un couard mais jamais je ne tolérerai d'être comparé à un… gryffondor ! »

Ce dernier mot venait d'être soufflé aussi faiblement que possible ; Leur conversation constituée de murmures ne pouvant être entendue de personne d'autre qu'eux.

« Malfoy ! Fais le pour… pour toi ! Pense au prix !

Mais heureusement que je le fais pour moi ! Je ne vais tout de même pas sacrifier ma noble, magnifique, sublime, grandiose, majestueuse, superbe, magistrale, remarquable personne pour… toi !

Bon, Malfoy, faisons plus simple. Reprenons le contexte. Tu as la chance de gagner un voyage gratuit. Ceci emmerdera ceux qui voulaient avoir ce voyage. Ce serait très mesquin de ta part d'y aller ! Et si tu m'embrasses, le choc sera tel que j'en cauchemarderai. Tant que Voldemort me semblera être le plus doux des rêves.

Mais voilà ! Tout de suite, ça me parle plus. »

Et à Draco Malfoy d'enlacer le corps d'Harry Potter pour l'embrasser sous les acclamations du public. La joie est sur tous les visages. En particulier sur celui des deux jeunes protagonistes.

Le héros du monde sorcier vient de gagner sept jours à Magic Land pour la semaine de la Saint Valentin. Hermione lui en a dit tant de bien…

Et Draco Malfoy me direz vous ? On voit que vous n'êtes pas d'ici mes bons amis.

A l'entrée du plus grand parc d'attraction, vous voyez écrit en gros « Magic Land ».

Mais, garez votre balais et dites aux enfants d'aller jouer sur la balaitoroute deux petites minutes. Approchez, ne craignez rien. Vous lisez, là, en tout petit ? Non, pas « Une semaine d'amour avec votre aimé si vous êtes le 1500ème couple à passer sous la branche de gui de la boutique « Farce et Attrape » jusqu'à noël ». Non, juste en dessous. Oui. « Malfoy corporation ». Vous voyez maintenant le sourire sur le visage de l'héritier de la dite Malfoy corporation ? Comment disait Harry déjà ? Mesquin ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt manipulateur ? Et dire que ce baiser ne sera sûrement qu'un avant goût de la semaine si tout se passe bien…

On aimerait tous et toutes avoir notre Draco Malfoy près à construire un parc d'attraction rien que pour nous séduire.

Happy End.

Ah, là, vous ne pouvez pas me dire qu'elle finit mal cette histoire.

Enfin, je la trouve particulièrement fade… un jour, j'aimerai ce que j'écris. Ce jour là, j'écrirai bien rire.

Merci de m'avoir supporté jusqu'à la dernière ligne. Maintenant, je m'en remets à vous.

Au passage, merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me reviewer. Déjà que me lire est une épreuve… alors voilà. Milles merci. Et bonnes fêtes.

Et joyeuse Saint Valentin !


	4. Fermez les yeux

Auteur : voir plus haut

Titre : voir plus haut et plus bas.

Genre : pseudo death-fic que je ne trouve pas triste. SLASH. Draco Malfoy ET Harry Potter (il parrait que c'est un genre et qu'il se suffit à lui-même).

Rating : PG-13 pour le slash (ce qui requière une certaine ouverture d'esprit) et pour le pseudo death-fic.

**ATTENTION** : Ceci est un SLASH, une fanfiction YAOI, une histoire HOMOSEXUELLE. Oui, oui mais cher… euh… lecteurs, vous pouvez fuir si jamais vous n'avez pas apprécié les mots inscrits en majuscules. En espérant vous avoir brûlé la rétine. Enfin, donc, cette histoire, que JE RECONNAIS avoir écrit concerne un couple de DEUX HOMMES. Oui, j'écris dessus. Oui, je suis une grande romantique bien déguisée. Oui, je l'assume totalement. Et non, je n'en ai pas honte. L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie (ceci a été prouvée). Juste une attirance d'une personne pour une autre. Personnellement, j'appelle ça de l'amour. Donc voilà. Merci d'avoir lu le ATTENTION qui vous signale que cette fic traite d'HOMOSEXUALITÉ.

Fermez les yeux.

Vous voyez ce feu de joie autour duquel des ombres noirs dansent ? Vous voyez ces morceaux de pierres, ces ruines, ces vies détruites ? Regardez bien ce paysage.

Maintenant, fermez les yeux.

Vous sortez du Poudelard Express, la légendaire locomotive. Quelques sucreries vous laisse cette douce odeur d'innocence, « serial sweety ». Un géant vous dit de le suivre. Bien sur, vous êtes quelque peu effrayé. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Son air bourru et ses paroles vous mettent en confiance et vous vous séparez sur un dernier sourire et là, là, vous mourrez.

Pas au sens propre. Mais vous n'êtes plus cet enfant craintif. Maintenant, vous êtes face à votre vie futur. Vous venez de grandir. La grande bâtisse face à vous est Poudelard. Vous connaissez ce nom, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, vous n'étiez pas préparé à ce choc. Votre futur maison se dresse face à vous, elle vous accueil. Et malgré votre jeune âge, vous comprenez que vous lui devez un éternel respect.

Rouvrez les yeux et contemplez votre ancien foyer. Ce bout de bois à vos pieds est peut-être la marche branlante que Neville haïssait tant. Ah, mais vous ne connaissez peut-être pas Neville. Il est mort.

Hagrid, ce gentil « géant » aussi est mort.

Contemplez ces personnes qui rient de la destruction passée, qui aiment à voir le symbole de leur innocence perdue à leurs pieds.

Mais de quoi rient-ils ? De la Mort ? Ne l'ont-ils pas assez contemplé ? De leur « libération » ? Est-elle seulement réelle quand un psychopathe couvert par le masque de l'éternité instaure sa propre politique ?  
Alors, que faire ? Voulez vous garder les yeux fermés pour rêver la vie ?

Ou bien les ouvrir et sentir votre cœur se sécher, se faner et enfin mourir ?

Car, contemplez ce bûché ! Celui où deux jeunes hommes sont morts brûlés. Deux amants de braise.

Ici repose l'Espoir avec un « e » majuscule s'il vous plait. Harry Potter. Et son compagnon, dans la vie, dans la mort et par delà encore, Celui qui trahis pour celui qui survécu jusqu'à s'éteindre, Draco Malfoy.

Tous deux embrasés, pouvant maintenant s'embrasser, pensez que dans peu de temps, leurs cendres seront peut-être plus vivantes que vous même.  
Car si votre cœur bat, ces malheureux amants échangent du haut du ciel de tendres baisers enflammés.

Happy End !

Ne me dites pas que vous avez trouvé ça triste ?

Enfin, cette fic semble vouloir faire passer un semblant de message. Je ne sais pas exactement sur quoi. Je ne sais pas exactement pour qui. Il peut changer.  
La leçon que j'en ai tiré personnellement est que moi, dans cette situation, je fermerai les yeux. Mais, ne sont-ils pas déjà clos sans que je le sache ?


	5. Redemption

Auteur : Saaeliel.

Titre : Juste une illusion. (nom de la musique que j'écoute à l'instant)

Genre : Lettre, texte, parole, je ne sais pas vraiment. Est-ce que ce message parvient au destinataire ? Sachez juste que cette fanfiction traite de relations HOMOSEXUELS sous-entendus et très atténuées entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Que dire d'autre… ce n'est qu'un message que je souhaite faire parvenir à une personne très importante à mon cœur. Oh, et ceci peut aussi être vu comme un simple POV (point de vue).

Rating : PG-13 pour le slash.

Avertissement : Je crois que vous êtes au courant maintenant ? SlashHomosexualitéYaoi. Et oui, je trouve ça beau deux hommes qui s'aiment ! Non, je ne suis pas malade mentale. Ou pas parce que je tolère l'homosexualité.

A peine une sensation

Et bien voilà.

Je suis revenu sur mes pas, j'ai fais demi-tour. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment espéré te revoir.

Je pensais que tu serais là.

Vraiment.

Parce que, je voyais les larmes dans tes yeux. Parce que je voyais ta douleur, inexplicable.  
Oui, je sais tout cela. Oui, moi même je ne comprends pas ni comment ni pourquoi.

Mais, je le savais.

Je savais que tu n'allais pas bien. Et je n'ai pas su comment réagir.

Comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que j'ai fais bien sur. Comme toujours.

Parce que j'espérai que te rétablir dans une situation… dans un contexte connu t'aiderait. Piques, répliques, arsenic, poison. Punition.  
Mais je me suis trompé. C'est peut-être moi le problème alors ? Et je ne savais pas. Et je ne sais toujours pas. Alors tu sais, je te cherche. Un peu partout. Même là où tu ne risque pas d'apparaître. Je te cherche simplement car avec un peu de chance, je te trouverai.

De la chance…

Tu dis en manquer. Tu sais ? Depuis quelque temps, on dirait que tu as beaucoup perdu. De ton innocence aussi. De ton innocence qui te faisait tant de mal et te protégeait en même temps.

Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ? Je te le demanderai bien en face. Mais je suis lâche. Mais je suis las. De chercher mes réponses, de prononcer mes répliques. De te pleurer silencieusement. Toi et toi seul.

Parce que je te cherche. Parce que parfois je te trouve. Parce que ce soir je ne te vois pas au détour des couloirs de Poudlard.

Tu sais, si tu me demandais de changer nos routines, de quitter, de blesser, de mourir, je le ferai. Je le ferai. Promis.

Mais, tu ne me le demandes pas. Crois-tu que je ne voudrai pas ? Cela m'étonnerait. Tu me connais tout de même.

Tu sais, ma mère m'a parlé de toi. Tu sais, elle te connaît. Elle sait ce que je pense de toi. Et elle voudrait ta mort. Peut-être. Elle est très forte pour cacher ses émotions. Je ne sais pas à qui elle les confie. Severus peut-être ? Oui, ce professeur que tu hais tant.

Mais voilà. Ma mère te connaît. Elle m'écoute parler de toi. Inlassablement. Parce que je parle toujours de toi. Parce que c'est toi. C'est ta beauté. C'est l'amour que je te porte. Que je te porte à toi et seulement toi.  
Mais tu ne le sais pas.  
Mais tu ne le devine pas.  
Mais tu ne le comprends pas.  
Vois ce « juste toi ». Vois le. Il est là. Juste là. Dans mon cœur, dans le tien, dans notre âme.

Peut-être dans nos rencontres, sans que tu le saches ? peut-être.

Tu sais, nous sommes juste humains. Nous cherchons.

Les réponses.  
L'amour pour toi.

La liberté.

La connaissance.

Le meilleur balais rire.

Nous sommes justes humains.

Alors, peux-tu m'accorder le pardon ?

Non, laisse moi reformuler.  
Peux-tu m'accorder ton pardon ?

Juste le tien. Parce que je le désir plus que tout. Parce que même si je n'ai pas compris, je crois que j'en ai besoin…

Si pour quelques raisons que ce soit tu demandes le mien, si tu me demandes quelque chose, sache que me le prononcer suffirait à l'obtenir.

Alors, pardonne moi.

Pardonne moi.

Pardonne moi de vouloir t'enlacer, t'embrasser.

Happy end.

Mais de qui est ce point de vue entre Draco et Harry ? Oh ! Mais quel mystère intense, n'est-ce pas Nikita (mon ordinateur)

Nikita : mais arrête d'écrire ce genre de choses !

Hum… bon, quel mystère !

Cette fanfiction, je viens juste de l'écrire. Comme ça. Sur un coup de tête. Pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra peut-être. Pour une personne qui m'en voudra peut-être de la comparer à une gryffondor (comment ? si j'ai donné la réponse à la question ? … navrée).

Mais avec de la chance, elle m'accordera son pardon, ma plus belle rédemption.


	6. Malade Imaginaire

Auteur : bon, j'avoue tout. L'auteur, … c'est moi !

Titre : je ne sais plus. Il n'y en a peut-être pas. Regardez plus bas si j'en trouve un dans le feeling ou pas.

Genre : Pour changer, Yaoi ( Homosexualité, slash ou tout ce que vous voulez signifiant qu'il y aura du contact « trop » rapproché (tout est relatif…) entre DEUX hommes donc des personnes appartenant au même sexe.), pseudo-humour.

Rating : PG-13 parce qu'il y a présence d'homosexualité.

**ATTENTION** : Cette fic blablabla, histoire HOMOSEXUELLE, blablabla, DEUX HOMMES QUI S'AIMENT, blablabla…

Malade imaginaire.

"Potter?

Oui Malfoy, je suis là.

Je... je voulais te dire que...

Chut Malfoy, économise tes forces! Chut! Calme toi s'il te plait.

Potter-non. Harry, il faut absolument que je te le dise.

Malfoy...

Appel moi Draco. »

Nous officialisons une coupure pour vous décrire la scène dans son ensemble et de façon assez vague.

Draco Malfoy le seul et l'unique repose dans un lit de l'infirmerie et adresse actuellement un sourire made in colgate (désolée pour la marque) à un Harry Potter (dernier du nom il faut bien l'avouer) mort d'inquiétude, les yeux brouillés par la présence de larmes, les lèvres resserrées dans une moue d'une tristesse accablante.

Nous tenions à vous préciser que pour les besoin de la fanfiction, l'infirmerie est vide. C'est plus pratique pour nos souhaits. Quand à Madame Pomfresh, elle est partie prendre des potions, des ustensiles de dissection, des berlingots, que sais-je ? Retenez simplement que l'infirmerie est vide.

Et pour ceux qui se demandent d'où provient la musique, et bien… le Titanic a coulé, les musiciens aussi et ils se trouvent dans la chambre d'à côté à jouer inlassablement et depuis des lustres (c'est le cas de le dire) leurs morceaux.

« Draco... ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est pas TA fin!

Ah, ... je voulais tant que tu m'appelles par mon prénom..

Draco... Non Draco! Ne meurs pas! Qui pourra m'emmerder si ce n'est pas toi?

Harry, ... s'il te... plait...

gloup Oui?

S'il te.. plait. Laisse moi... t'embrasser...

Malf- Draco mode étoiles dans les yeux avec un regard dégoulinant d'amour dans lequel on peut lire "Oh oui Draco, prends moi sur ton lit alors que tu es agonisant, dis moi que tu m'aimes, moi je t'aime, moi je suis à toi, je ne t'oublierai jamais, je mouillerai encore mes draps pour toi" car effectivement, il est possible de lire tout ça dans un seul regard »

Draco Malfoy, plus pâle que d'habitude (autrement dis, il est passé du vampire légèrement en manque à la blanche colombe asthmatique morte) attira le visage de son bien aimé (c'est nouveau ça) vers lui (bin oui. pas contre le mur!). Déjà, les fabuleux yeux verts qu'il avait la capacité de lire comme un livre ouvert (voir plus haut) se fermaient. Et leurs souffles enfin unis...

Et ça y est. Leurs lèvres se frôlent. Se touchent. La pâleur de la peau de Draco Malfoy contre le teint halé (naturel et sans UV) d'Harry Potter, les cheveux bruns et indisciplinés de l'un, la blondeur et la coiffure organisée de l'autre, regardez ce baser!

C'est tout un symbole, toute une symbiose!

Le Ying et le Yang, Dieu et Satan, le soleil et la lune, l'ange et le démon, la pureté et la luxure, les lunettes et 10/10 aux deux yeux, la chance et la poisse, le sexe et l'innocence, la techno et la musique classique, le chocolat poulain 1848 et le Galak (encore désolée pour les marques), le bien et le mal, le-

"Monsieur Malfoy, je vous ai déjà dis milles fois qu'on ne mourrait pas de l'appendicite! Et grâce à la magie, vous n'en conserverai aucune-... trace?

Un long silence lui répondit. Pesant. Le genre à couper au couteau. Mais un seul regard vers Celui qui survécu, ressurvécu, rere, rerere, rererere, rerererere, rererererere survécu, et tua, et la lame de votre couteau fondait.

"Ma- MALFOY!

C'est mon nom mon coeur mode angélique pas réussis du tout quand on ressemble à un pigeon asthmatique craché sur le sol?

Si tu ne t'expliqu-

Harry Potter, quoiqu'il arrive durant cette opération ,quoiqu'il se passe, ne m'oublis pas. Car je t'aim-"

clack

Draco regarda la porte qui venais de clac-quer brusquement pour réaliser qu'Harry n'était plus dans l'infirmerie et qu'en conséquence, il pouvait ranger la bague qu'il venait de dégainer plus vite que son sex- sa baguette! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à survivre à la terrible et dangereuse épreuve qui l'attendait.

Il devait épouser Harry Potter et donc le contraindre à l'abstinence s'il prenait l'envie à son beau brun de le quitter.

Ah, c'est pas beau l'amour ?

Happy End !

Je me trouve sans humour (le premier qui dit que c'est vrai, je le torture. Et croyez moi, j'ai de l'imagination), d'une fadaise incontestable (voir la parenthèse précédente), d'un pathétisme toujours renouvelé (voir la parenthèse précédente qui vous renvoie à la parenthèse précédente), … bon, vous me flattez oui ou non ?


	7. Pour un baiser

Auteur : voir plus haut

Titre : Pour un baiser.

Genre : Bonne question. Je ne m'en souviens plus'. Ce sera à vous de me le dire. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il y aura de la romance, du slash avec un couple bien connu, Draco et Harry.

Rating : Alors… si mes calculs sont bon, ça doit être la fic que je vais classer M. Parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent.

**ATTENTION** : Ceci est un SLASH, une fanfiction YAOI, une histoire HOMOSEXUELLE. Oui, oui mais cher… euh… lecteurs, vous pouvez fuir si jamais vous n'avez pas apprécié les mots inscrits en majuscules. En espérant vous avoir brûlé la rétine. Enfin, donc, cette histoire, que JE RECONNAIS avoir écrit concerne un couple de DEUX HOMMES. Oui, j'écris dessus. Oui, je suis une grande romantique bien déguisée. Oui, je l'assume totalement. Et non, je n'en ai pas honte. L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie (ceci a été prouvée). Juste une attirance d'une personne pour une autre. Personnellement, j'appelle ça de l'amour. Donc voilà. Merci d'avoir lu le ATTENTION qui vous signale que cette fic traite d'HOMOSEXUALITÉ.

Pour un baiser.

« Tu sais Potter, entre nous ce ne serait qu'une-

Qu'une histoire de sexe, je sais.

Enfin, tu vois, je n'embrasse pas mes amants. Je ne les aime pas. C'est juste

Pour un soir, je sais.

Potter, tu ne regretteras pas de la perdre avec moi ?

… Tu sais Malfoy, entre nous, ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe. »

Et c'est ainsi que débuta leur liaison. Juste un soir, deux corps et un lit.

« Potter ?

Hum ?

… Tu sais, t'étais très bien pour ta première fois. Je veux dire-

Écoute moi Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça. On a grandit. On est des ados maintenant. Avec tout ce que ça implique. On est tout le temps excité et on a baisé. J'ai pas besoin que tu prennes des pincettes avec moi. Je dors ici ou M.Malfoy ne partage ni sa couche ni ses lèvres ?

Potter…

A plus Malfoy.

Juste Potter, si jamais un jour tu veux recommencer, je suis Ok.

Pareil pour toi. Je te dois bien ça. »

Et les jours qui passent. Il y a comme une attente. Comme quelque chose de caché entre eux deux.  
Puis, Harry est maintenant libre d'essayer le sexe. Il découvre avec telle personne. Juste un soir, entre deux corps. Sans baiser ni morale.

« Petit Potter est devenu grand.

Et oui. Attention, la concurrence en deviendrai presque sérieuse.

Tout est dans le presque mon cher. Alors, envie de réessayer ton premier ?

Oh… juste, j'ai été déçu par quelques uns. Et comme je garde plutôt un bon souvenir de tes performances… »

Le premier pas est fait. Aucune attaque. Juste deux corps qui s'ils le veulent tous les deux s'uniront. Pour du désir.

« Tu peux rester Potter.

Malfoy ?

Tu tiens pas debout. En plus, tu tiens chaud. »

Nouvelle saison, changement d'habitude. Et à Draco Malfoy de refermer les bras sur son « favoris » comme il le nomme. Ce soir, il a moins froid.

« Non mais tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Hum ?

Qu'est ce que ce bouseux de Poufsouffle faisait avec ses lèvres sur les tiennes ?

Je crois M.Malfoy, si j'ai bien retenu vos leçons, qu'il me roulait une pelle.

Merci pour l'information, je n'aurai pas compris. Je te rappel que je suis ton premier.

Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en souviens.

Prouve le. »

Ça écœure. Ça fait mal quelque part.

Draco est toujours sous le coup d'une colère, de cette agression contre sa personne , qu'il ne comprend pas.

Harry est lui poussé par cette foutu fierté malgré sa joie malsaine de voir le grand héritier des Malfoys craquer devant lui. Ce dernier lui demander pour la première fois s'il veut bien s'offrir à lui. Le survivant se demande pourquoi cet emportement. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ce boutonneux poufsouffle a violé ses lèvres ! Comme si voulait avoir une relation avec ça !

Une seconde saison est passée. L'amour du printemps laisse place à la puanteur du sexe et à la chaleur de la sueur. Mais les cours continuent comme autant de mots qui circulent.

« Tu as déjà essayé la tour d'astronomie ?

C'est un bon plan ?

A la fin des cours, va à la salle sur demande. Je te réserve pour la soirée. »

Les lois ne sont-elles pas faites pour être brisées après tout ? Pas d'attache.

« Malfoy ?

Hum ?

Tu crois pas qu'on devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant ?

…

je… vais y aller Malf-

Bonne nuit Harry. »

Et Harry se recouche, maintenu fermement par un draco qui semble près à cracher du feu pour garder son trésor.

Alors, le jeune étudiant aux cheveux bruns se cale dans ces bras et s'endort paisiblement.

« Harry, ce soir, viens dans ma chambre juste après le dîner. S'il te plait.

Ok. »

Une semaine a passée depuis ce vendredi où ils ont choisi de s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Étrangement, cette action les a éloignés. Avance d'un pas, recule de trois.

Une semaine qu'ils ne se sont donc pas approchés. Une semaine qu'ils s'observent. Et trois semaines que l'on n'entend plus parler des exploits sexuels, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

Pour la première fois, Harry frappe à la porte. Draco vient lui ouvrir et pose l'index sur ces lèvres.

Harry laisse parler les battements de son cœur. Draco l'enlace et va avec lui sur le fauteuil, devant la cheminée.

Ni le lit, ni le tapis, ni aucun mur de cette chambre.

Alors, timidement, leurs visages s'approchent. Inquiets, tous deux, ils choisissent d'arrêter le mouvement et se calent un peu mieux.

Pas de paroles.

Juste leurs deux visages qui s'approchent inexorablement. Et regardez où se trouvent leurs mains ? Non pas les deux liées. Oui, les autres. Celles qui sont sur le cœur de celui qu'elles aiment. Juste pour savoir que oui, leurs cœurs battent bien au même rythme.

Le leur.

Happy End !

Et non, je n'ai pas osé écrire la déclaration d'amour mielleuse et dégoulinante de bons sentiments (beurk beurk beurk et rebeurk). Mais bon, une fois de plus, vous êtes libres d'imaginer la suite.

Je les vois bien divorcer trois ans après… on a pas idée de s'aimer si jeunes ! Rah lala…

Comment ? Que j'arrête de tourner la vie en dérision ?  
Laissez moi fermer les yeux, je suis une grande rêveuse moi.


	8. Detester

Auteur : Voir plus haut.

Titre : Voir plus haut et plus bas.

Genre : vulgarité (très présente) Contre slash.

Rating : M à cause des vulgarités. J'ai hésité et… après mettre longuement enguel-grondée, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fanfiction.

**ATTENTION** : Cette fanfiction traite de l'inverse de ce que je fais d'habitude. Vous voyez, là, … ce mot… euh… je ne sais plus. Ah ! Homophobie ! Et bien, je me suis rappellée un jour que certaines personnes en étaient. Et je me suis dis « Et si Harry était homophobe ? ». Mais je n'ai pas réussis à briser le cœur de Draco. Alors, je les ai… enfin, vous verrez.

Envie de les Haïr

Encore une fois, Draco Lucius Adrian Malfoy se battait contre son ennemi honnis, Harry Potter. Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Il ne le savait pas. Où se trouvaient-ils ? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Draco Malfoy avait eu ses 17 ans la veille et le voilà qui les fêtait avec ce « stupide binoclard ». Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour le mériter. Il avait juste remis en cause ses sentiments pour la mignonne petite rousse (« Une Weasley hein ? Dommage. On aurait pu faire tant de choses ensemble. »), insulté ses parents et parlé de Sirius. Rien qui n'aurait pu tant énerver le brun.

Lui ? Ironique ? Jamais voyons…

Alors maintenant, ils se battaient. Draco en avait presque besoin. Presque besoin de blesser et d'être blessé. De se défouler et se vider de sa frustration constante. De ne pas pouvoir agir à l'encontre de ses parents, de perdre au quidditch, de ne pas être le meilleur élève. D'être devenu le plus jeune mangemort…

Un coup donné dans l'estomac. Puis un enchaînement de coups de poings. Harry Potter réplique par un pied qui frappe son tibia. Puis, sa main gauche vient casser le nez de son ennemi.

Alors, il pousse un hurlement de rage qui couvre le feulement de douleur du blond et se jette sur lui.

Draco Malfoy tombe en arrière, tirant Harry Potter dans sa chute.  
Juste deux pairs de lèvres qui se rencontrent.

Et la haine qui redouble dans leur regard.

« Putain, t'es dégueulasse Potter !

Oh, la grande folle, ta gueule !

De nous deux Potty, c'est toi la tantooze.

M'insulte pas comme ça ! C'est vraiment sale ! De plus, j'ai pas une bouche de salope moi !

Non, juste de suceuse ! »

Et ils recommencent. A se battre. Parce qu'ils savent que l'un peut changer la vie de l'autre. Mais il ne se passe rien. L'un pourrait devenir espion. L'autre améliorer sa vie. Et il ne se passe rien. Et ça les frustre. Alors ils se battent. Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose.

Happy End !

Le titre est très réaliste, non ? On les a vu tant de fois s'aimer que… et s'ils étaient ces personnes que nous ne pouvons apprécier ? Des homophobes ? Ce n'est nullement impossible. C'est moche quelque part. Mais voilà. C'est peut-être la seule fic réaliste que je n'ai jamais écrite. Promis, j'en suis pas fière rire.


	9. Legende

Auteur : Voir plus haut.

Titre : Voir plus haut et plus bas.

Genre : Yaoi soit homosxualité soit slash. Grande romance à tendance deathfic.

Rating : M à cause des sous entendus et du slash

**ATTENTION** : Ceci est un SLASH, une fanfiction YAOI, une histoire HOMOSEXUELLE. Oui, oui mais cher… euh… lecteurs, vous pouvez fuir si jamais vous n'avez pas apprécié les mots inscrits en majuscules. En espérant vous avoir brûlé la rétine. Enfin, donc, cette histoire, que JE RECONNAIS avoir écrit concerne un couple de DEUX HOMMES. Oui, j'écris dessus. Oui, je suis une grande romantique bien déguisée. Oui, je l'assume totalement. Et non, je n'en ai pas honte. L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie (ceci a été prouvée). Juste une attirance d'une personne pour une autre. Personnellement, j'appelle ça de l'amour. Donc voilà. Merci d'avoir lu le ATTENTION qui vous signale que cette fic traite d'HOMOSEXUALITÉ.

**Légende**

_Vous savez, on dit que les légendes sont éternelles. _

_Vous savez, il existe une grande légende chez les sorciers._

_Et elle est, je trouve, bien plus belle que beaucoup d'autres._

« Malfoy, il faut que je te parle ! »

« Vas-y Potty, je t'écoute. »

Ses compagnons slytheriens se mettent à rire grassement.

Draco Malfoy sourit.

« Pas ici… »

« Serait-ce un rendez-vous ? »

Les paroles s'échangent dans le groupe des verts et argents qui se moquent du survivant, seul face à eux. Mais ce dernier ne cède pas à son envie de fuir et attend.

« Viens Potty, on va aller parler. Ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

Harry part, suivis de Draco Malfoy. Soudainement, celui-ci s'arrête, poussant un hurlement digne des plus grands films d'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? »

« Je n'ai plus de préservatif ! Enfin, on en trouvera bien au moins cinq en court de route ma puce. »

Cette fois, ils purent partir, laissant les slytherins se rouler au sol sous la force du fou rire qui les submergeait. C'était le nouveau jeu de Draco Malfoy et tout le monde s'y était habitué. La défense par le sexe. Il enchaînait avec une maîtrise parfaite le sous entendu réellement bien déguisé à la pseudo œillade lascive. Et bien sur, sa victime était et restait le grand, plus petit que lui, Harry Potter.

Ils entrent dans la salle sur demande qui se transforme en un salon. Deux fauteuils de cuir, un canapé de la même matière. Le feu brûle dans l'âtre de la cheminée, se reflétant dans la table basse faite de cristal qui repose sur un tapis vert et or.

Ils s'assoient.

Harry dans le canapé, semblant perdu dans la grandeur de ce dernier et Draco Malfoy, posant de telle façon que le fauteuil semble être un trône taillé pour le prince qu'il est.

« Je veux que tu arrête Malfoy. »

Simple, clair, net, précis, franc, droit, direct.

« Quoi donc mon cœur ? »

« Ça. J'en ai plus que marre de tes conneries. »

« Ce que tu dis me blesse. »

« Non Draco, c'est moi que tu blesses… »

Un léger silence s'installe. Les deux jeunes gens semblent aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire pas là Potter ?

« Oublis. »

« Non. Pas alors que tu me fais espérer. »

Mais espérer quoi pensèrent-ils en cœur.

« Malfoy je- »

« Draco. Tu l'as déjà dis une fois, deux ne te tuera pas. »

« Draco, je ne rigole pas avec ça. »

« Moi non plus. »

'Pas tout de suite.' ajouta-t-il en pensée.

Et puis, ce canapé qui semble si grand… Draco Malfoy se lève et va s'asseoir tout contre son ennemi. Cette journée, nous ne pouvons dire qu'ils la passèrent à baiser. Mais bien à faire l'amour. Ensemble. Et alors qu'Harry se laisse aller dans les bras de Draco, alors que ce dernier se dit que cinq capotes n'auraient de toutes façons pas suffis, il le dit. Alors que leurs lèvres viennent de se souhaiter la bonne nuit.

« Je t'aime Draco. »

_Vous savez, les légendes sont parfois trop belles pour être crue._

_Mais quand on aime, c'est si beau qu'on accepte tous ce qui nous paraissait futile avant._

_Vous savez, il existe une très belle légende._

Le temps passe mais les mots restent. Ceux qui viennent après leur dernier baiser de la journée.

Harry Potter est vivant.

Et il ne reste rien de cet homme qui avait presque détruit sa vie et en avait anéantis tant d'autres. Car un homme amoureux est toujours heureux. Car un homme amoureux peut tout faire pour la personne qu'il aime. Il s'enfuit directement à Poudelard, dans la salle sur demande. Harry sait qu'il devra tôt ou tard affronter la population. Mais là, il a besoin d'amour. Alors quand Draco Malfoy passe la porte, un sourire se colle à ses lèvres. Mais devant le sérieux de son aimé, sa certitude de vivre une merveilleuse soirée se fane. Son sourire sonne faux quand Draco Malfoy s'assoit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait choisit pour la première fois et non pas sur leur canapé.

Et le silence.

« Je te remercie. »

« Pour quoi ? »

La voix d'Harry sonne trop rauque alors que son amant, depuis plus de six mois, a retrouvé cet ancien ton mesuré.

« Merci de l'avoir tué. »

« Ce-… Ce n'est rien. »

Et toujours ce ridicule silence, comme installé sur la table basse qui les sépare.

« Dumbledore savait que tu gagnerais. »

« Il sait toujours tout. »

« Non. Il manipule toujours tout. »

Harry sent comme un vent glacé l'envahir. Puis ses joues rougissent. Pour ensuite devenir trop pâles et geler sous quelques larmes.

« Je lui avait dis que je t'aim- »

« Seul la force de l'amour pouvait te faire gagner. Tu devais aimer. »

« Non… »

« Et puis, je ne pouvais ni être espion, ni stratège. En t'attachant à moi, je gagnais tout. »

« Draco- »

« J'ai longuement réfléchis tu sais. A comment te rendre amoureux de moi. J'ai utilisé la carte de ta curiosité. Et j'ai ajouté celle de la séduction. »

« Tais-toi… »

« Tu brûlais les étapes. C'est allé si vite… »

« Tais-toi ! »

La salle se met à trembler. Le feu prend de l'ampleur au lieu de s'éteindre sous les larmes qu'Harry verse. La table basse faite de cristal explose. Le silence est enfin brisé.

« Tais-toi ! »

« Je ne parlais pas. »

« Je t'aime Draco. JE T'AIME ! »

Et Harry prend un morceau de cristal, comme ses larmes… et essaye de se le planter dans le cœur. Pour montrer à Draco que son cœur aussi pleure. Pour lui montrer que s'il ne veut pas de lui, il ne lui reste plus qu'à mourir. Et il attendra la mort.

Et le cristal crisse sous des pas. Draco Malfoy s'agenouille face à lui et le regarde.

« Je t'aime Draco… »

Et cette phrase qu'il prononce de sa voix de plus en plus faible, comme ces gouttes de sang qui s'échappent de son corps.

« Je t'aime Draco. »

Et Draco s'assoit, ne sentant pas ces bouts de table qui s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Sa chair est déjà meurtrie. Elle saigne déjà.

« Je t'aime Draco. »

Il attrape le corps de « Celui qui aurait survécu si » et le berce. Encore et encore.

« Je t'aime Draco. »

Et ces dernières paroles, à peine soufflées.

Harry est mort.

Son regard plongé dans celui de Draco, pour l'éternité.Le jeune blond porte son bien aimé dans ses bras et s'assoit avec lui sur ses genoux dans le « seul ». Le fauteuil jamais utilisé.Il pose ses lèvres sur celles toujours rouges, mais pour combien de temps, d'Harry. Il l'a tué. Il a tué son aimé.Il peut en rire maintenant.Mais il préfère garder ses lèvres contre celles de son bien aimé.

_Vous savez, il existe une légende chez les sorciers. Une légende très belle qu'on raconte aux personnes qu'on aime. Pour demander pardon._

Tant de vois il lui a raconté.

_Vous savez, il est dit que si l'on tue la personne que l'on aime, on vivra pour toujours ensemble quand on sera tous les deux morts. Parce qu'il faut lier les personnes dans la mort pour que le mariage perdure._

_Mais ça, il ne faut le dire qu'aux gens qu'on aime. Pour qu'ils comprennent que quand on veut leur faire du mal nous même, c'est pour être les seuls à les toucher. Pour être les seuls à les blesser. Du coup, la mort, c'est pas toujours triste._

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Et son sang qui le quitte alors qu'il berce sont bien aimé. Ils seront bientôt liés pour l'éternité.

« Je t'aime Harry. Mi-a-mor… »

**Happy End !**

Si, je vous assure que cette histoire finis bien. Regardez, ils sont ensemble ! Si c'est pas une belle preuve d'amour… rah !

Comment ? Si j'ai déjà tué par amour ? … J'aimerai bien. Parce que moi, je l'aimais.


	10. Convalescence

Auteur : Et non, désolée, je suis une inconnue qui se balade sur : Convalescence.

Genre : Romantique… oui madame, j'ai moi écris une fanfiction romantique. Fanfiction écrite lors d'une période d'insomnie. Je me disais que de toutes façons, avec ma chance, en trouvant le sommeil je cauchemarderai (oui, ce verbe n'existe pas vraiment madame mais je vous prout !)

Rating : Si je ne me trompe pas… petit pg-13. Enfin, je peux monter M pour la vulgarités. Mais bon, je ne fais qu'employer la langue française rire.

**ATTENTION** : blablabla YAOI blablabla DEUX HOMMES blablabla SLASH blablabla DEUX HOMMES blablabla HISTOIRE HOMOSEXUELLE blablabla DEUX HOMMES blablabla DEUX HOMMES.+

**Convalescence**

Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes à l'infirmerie. Deux jours qui me semblent une éternité. Et déjà, j'espère en sortir.  
Tout ça à cause de ce foutu survivant!  
Nous sommes tous les deux épuisés et lui ne sait même pas pourquoi. De jour, nous nous battons. Pas magiquement ou même physiquement ! Je me suis pris tant d'endoloris que la simple énonciation de ce sort me fait maintenant frissonner ! Et Potter a tout de même vaincu Voldemort. Mais à quel prix… Mon sommeil. Mais ceci est un sujet que nous aborderons plus tard.

Tous les deux, nous sommes là pour qu'on « soigne » nos os. L'infirmière m'a même fait comprendre le jour de mon arrivée qu'une de mes côtes avait transpercé un de mes poumons. Oh joie, au merveille. Un moldu serait mort. Mais, je ne suis pas un moldu. Je suis Draco Malfoy dernier du nom en Angleterre. Mais, pourquoi sommes nous dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, pourquoi ? De une, le service de Saint Mangouste a été sérieusement détruit lors de la guerre. De deux, il est bien sur impossible de faire soigner le survivant par une personne qu'il ne connaît pas. Système d'autodéfense, vous voyez le genre ? Enfin, qui voudrait sauver l'espion que je suis si ce n'est Dumbledore ? Merlin ait son bras gauche avant d'avoir le reste, Abracadabra.

Alors je suis là, dans cette simple chambre blanche (quand ma magie sera à nouveau utilisable, je change la couleur) avec Harry Potter dernier du nom à échanger des pics le jour et l'entendre pleurer la nuit. J'ai tant de chose à expliquer qu'avec de la chance, quand Potter se mettra en état de déshydratation avancée (comprendre quand il versera toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi ce n'est pas silencieux ce genre d'action ?) je ne l'entendrai pas.

Pour tuer GMMN (Grand Méchant Mage Noir alias Le-cul-bordé-de-nouilles-second-du-nom alias Voldemort), notre bien-aimé survivant a puisé dans la magie de toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient un tant soit peu. Mais comme ce foutu connard m'a fait éviter un sort de mort, en prononcent un « Acio Draco Malfoy » (Salazar, que c'est honteux ! On lui apprend à manipuler la plus dangereuses des magies anciennes, il se bat contre face de serpent et ne perd aucun membre mais alors utiliser la magie de tous les jours ou faire une simple transplanation, non ! C'est trop « logique » pour monsieur !) je lui ai donné presque toute ma magie et lui-même en a perdu en grande quantité.

Donc, pour faire passer le temps de notre convalescence, on s'engueule.

Comme si les six années précédentes n'étaient qu'un entraînement. Pas pour moi bien sur ! Énoncer ce genre de vérités, je l'ai appris dès ma plus tendre enfance. Mais la nuit… nos affreuses nuits, chaque foutue nuit que l'enculeur de mouches professionnel qu'est Merlin fait, il les passe à pleurer. Car Monsieur Potter est d'une sensibilité extrême. Car Monsieur Potter est le seul a avoir perdu toutes sa famille dans cette guerre. Car Monsieur Potter y a survécu, comble de l'horreur ! Car Monsieur Potter est un assassin. Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'affirme mais bien lui.

Il ne comprendra jamais ce gosse ? J'ai vu un mioche pointer la baguette de son défunt père sur un Mangemort. Le gosse avait trois ans. Bon, d'accord il est mort. Mais théoriquement parlant, il serait lui-même devenu un assassin s'il lancé un sort !

Et si Monsieur Potter lisait dans mes pensées (il manquerait plus que ça. Mais bon, Monsieur Potter est, techniquement parlant, capable de tout faire), il me reprocherait mon détachement. Que voulez vous. Il faut bien que je me détache de quelque chose. Mon corps est cloîtré dans cette foutu chambre blanche, mon esprit est bloqué dans mon merveilleux corps, alors je me détache de ma « sensibilité ». Qui n'est pas inexistante.

Mais je parle de moi, je parle de moi… je sais que c'est terriblement intéressant mais reconnectons nous au présent. Le soleil est maintenant couché, l'infirmière est passée… Alerte, alerte ! Potter sombrant dans les limbes du sommeil droit devant !

« Alors Potter, on veut faire un gros dodo ?  
...  
Et ce lâche qui n'ose même pas me répondre ! »

… Il dort ? Et merde merde merdoum ! Si au moins je pouvais lancer un sort… Si j'avais tué mon père sans hésiter… je serai moins faible. Potter ne m'aurait pas acioté et je ne serai pas avec lui dans cette foutu chambre blanche !

3 – 2 – 1 – 0.

Et le voilà qui se met à sangloter. Tiens, il se débat. Mais, il va se casser quelque chose ! … Vu l'état dans lequel il est, ça ne se verra peut-être pas… Enfin, dans un geste de pur générosité à son égard, je vais l'aider (ou sous l'emprise d'une dette de vie… ça revient au même.). Je me lève et sans que je comprenne comment ou pourquoi, alors que je m'assois sur la chaise des « invités », il se calme. Il pleure toujours mais ne bouge plus.  
…  
Et on est reparti pour une nuit blanche !

* * *

La journée est passée, pareille à hier. Déjà, la nuit d'avant, je n'avait eu qu'a me rapprocher pour que ses mouvements se calme. Quelle sera la prochaine étape ? Le câliner pour qu'il arrête de chialer ? Plutôt mourir ! … On peut mourir pour manque de sommeil ?  
Tien, il dort déjà ! C'et fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on se parle à soi-même.

3 – 2 – 1 – 0.

Et on y retourne ! Je m'assois à nouveau sur la chaise et là, paradis et virginité, il continue !

« Tu sais Potter, je déconnais quand je disais - pensais à te câliner si tu continuais à chialer. Potter ? Putain Potter mais réveille toi merde ! T'es le seul à dormir et tu dors mal ! Tu pourrais au moins profiter des heures de sommeil que cet égoïste de Morphée te donne ! Pourquoi à toi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Rah ! Toujours chouchouté, toujours bichonné… Potter ! »

Je le rattrape alors qu'il manque tomber de son lit. Mais putain de bordel de merde ! Ça fait mal ! Ça vient juste de craquer ! Mon corps vient de protester fortement contre mes mouvements et… c'est très douloureux. Et lui, toujours endormis.  
Je suis mal positionné. Lui aussi je pense. … Drame, horreur, stupeur et tremblement, il referme ses… ses bras sur MA taille !  
Je m'assois sur son lit. C'est bien plus confortable que ces chaises. Voilà pourquoi je ne vais jamais voir mes amis à l'infirmerie ! Comme si j'allais regarder un malade se prélasser dans son lit alors qu'on ne me donne rien d'autre que la « chaise spéciale visite «

Le tout maintenant, c'est de ne pas m'endormir. Il serait capable d'hurler au viol ce con !

* * *

« Malfoy… comment as-tu réussis à te blesser ici ?

Potter, ta gueule, je veux dormir ! »

Il ne répond rien. Je dois vraiment avoir une tête affreuse. Ou bien il est étonné. Il comprendrait mon énervement s'il savait… s'il savait que c'est à cause de LUI que j'ai entendu la voix de mon corps. Et vous savez ce que j'ai appris ? Vous savez ? J'ai appris que sa voix est affreuse ! Enfin, le sommeil m'ouvre ses bras. Si j'étais moldu, je remercierai… je ne sais pas qui. Morphée ? Moi ? Ah ! Quelle idée ! Je suis un sorcier. Donc je n'ai pas à remercier ces pseudo-divinités. La grande divinité ici, c'est moi. Morphine, je t'aime quand même !

* * *

Des sanglots. C'est la première fois que je ne suis pas là pour le décompte. Enfin, la deuxième. Mais les deux premiers jours ne comptent pas. Cela va être notre… sixième jour ? Oui…  
Je me lève et m'assois sur son lit. Ses bras m'encerclent, ses mouvements cessent. Je m'installe un peu mieux. Le dos contre l'avant du lit. Sa tête se pose sur mes genoux. Il se tait…

Et dire que je ne peux pas dormir moi !

La première fois, je suis parti juste après qu'il ait cessé de pleurer. Ses sanglots ont directement repris. Et j'ai retenu la leçon.

* * *

« Bonjour Malfoy.  
Bonjour Potter.  
Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu dors mal ? »

Note à moi-même, dormir réussis magnifiquement bien à Saint Potter. Enfin, trouver le saint sommeil du saint. J'aimerai bien avoir un sein soit dit en passant. Mais passons les pensées que me donnent mes hormones. Et si Potter savait ? Et s'il faisait exprès ce petit con ? Il se moque de moi ?

« Je ne dors pas la nuit.  
Il y a une… raison à cela ? »

Saint Potter est de retour pour nous donné la rédemption, le grand pardon et que sait-je. Mais, mon ennemi préféré (le seul qui n'a jamais cherché à me tuer !) sait-il qu'il est bruyant la nuit ? Je ne suis plus moi si ce n'est pas de la gêne et de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Non.  
Bon, bonne nuit Malfoy.  
Bonne journée Potter. »

* * *

5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – 0.

Et on replonge dans cette nouvelle routine. Je me réinstalle comme la dernière fois avec lui. Et ma main (la gauche, elle est enfin totalement soignée ! La droite a encore quelques petites choses à réparer.) va se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il me regarde de ses yeux flou.

« Un ange… Je suis mort ?  
Non. Je suis là pour veiller sur ton sommeil.  
Tu es mon ange ?»

Mais mais mais… il nous fait quoi comme bad trip le pote Potter ?

« Dis, tu es mon ange gardien ?  
Ah ! Euh… non ! Non non non !  
Mais alors… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Je veille sur ton sommeil.  
Tu es l'ange du sommeil ?  
Hum-Oui ! D'ailleurs, tu dois t'endormir quand j'aurai compté jusqu'à trois ! Sinon, tu-euh… sinon voilà ! De toutes façons, je suis un ange alors tu m'écoute et à trois tu dors ! 1 – 2 – »

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et se rendort. Le premier qui ne fait ne serait-ce qu'un seul commentaire sur mon rougissement, je le tue !  
…  
Mais, je suis juste un ado bourré d'hormones !  
…  
Et puis, c'est un Saint Potter. Vous voyez, il y a sein dedans ! Et ça m'excite.  
…  
Enfin… non ! Un Malfoy ne souffre jamais d'une situation de manque quelconque ! Sauf dans le cas présent.  
…  
A trois, vous allez tous arrêter vos pensées perverses !

1 – 2 – 3 !

* * *

« Bonjour Potter.  
Déjà réveillé ?  
Je te l'ai dis, je ne dors pas la nuit.  
C'est vrai… dis moi, est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose cette nuit ?  
Non pourquoi ?  
Parfois, je parle dans mon sommeil… Enfin, bonne nuit ! »

Aujourd'hui, quand je me suis réveillé, il restait une heure avant que Potter ne sombre dans le sommeil. Nous avons parlé. Beaucoup. Puis, il s'est endormis. Cette fois, je n'ai pas compté. Je suis directement venu vers lui.  
Et cette nuit encore, il s'est réveillé.

« Ange ?  
Chut, dors Harry. Je te donne mon sommeil. »

* * *

Trois jours sont passés, identiques aux précédents. Encore et toujours. Enfin, il y a ce nouveau rituel. Le baiser dans la nuit. Enfin, baiser… je veux dire… Bon, vous voyez ? Juste, Potter pose ses lèvres sur ma joue à une distance tout à fait raisonnable de mes lèvres !

Quand je sors de cette foutu chambre bleu, je trouve quelqu'un ! Oui, parce que la chambre est bleu maintenant. Je vous rappel que mon bras gauche est à nouveau valide.

« Ange, je t'aime. »

Et Harry baise ma joue. Près de mes lèvres. Et se rendort. Il se rendort ? Il se RENDORT ?

« Potter ! C'est ton ange qui te parle ! Si tu ne te réveil pas, je-je… Je ne reviens plus ! »

Et il dort.  
Demain, il faudra que nous parlions.

* * *

En fait, nous n'avons pas parlé. Ni le jour d'après. Ni le jour encore après. Ni aujourd'hui. Parce que, je ne sais pas comment il réagira.

3 – 2 – 1 – 0.

Et le temps passe. Vous savez, j'ai découvert quelque chose. Potter, il est beau en fait. Si si. Quand vous cherchez son regard, derrière ses lunettes. Bon, derrières ses mèches aussi.

Et puis, il a une mignonne petite bouille. Et de mignonnes petites lèvres. Attention, je n'ai pas dis que Potter était mignon ! Il a juste de mignonnes lèvres. Et une mignonne tête.  
Bon, ses yeux sont beaux. Et son corps est peut-être vu comme sexy par les filles de Poudlard. Moi, je ne peux pas avoir d'avis là-dessus. Vous savez, je regarde pas trop les mecs. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble les hommes autres que moi.  
Et Potter.

« Je t'aime Ange.  
Je sais, je sais.  
Mais c'est vrai.  
Oui oui. Tu parles ?  
Oui pourquoi ? »

Il parle… il parle ! Il est donc réveillé ! Bon, avec Potter, on ne sait jamais quels mots employer.

« Pourquoi, POURQUOI, tu m'aimes ?  
Parce que.  
Pourquoi ?  
Je sais pas.  
Comment ça tu sais pas ? Quand on sait pas, on dit pas !  
Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.  
Ah-ah bon ?  
Oui… mais je ne sais pas.  
Passons. Tu aurais au moins pu dire que c'est parce que je suis beau !  
Mais, je te vois mal. Tu sais Ange, j'ai des lunettes normalement. Enfin, tu dois déjà le savoir.  
Oui. Je le sais.  
Dis Ange, tu es l'ange du sommeil ?  
Euh-Oui ! Je te l'ai déjà dis voyons !  
Tu sais, tu devrais en donner aussi à Draco Malfoy. Il dort mal dit-il. Et puis, quand il dort, il cauchemarde !  
Le verbe cauchemarder n'existe pas.  
Ange, je vais dormir maintenant. Je suis si fatigué quand tu es là…  
Dors bien.  
Ange ?  
Oui ?  
Est-ce qu'un soir… est-ce qu'un soir tu viendras ailleurs… ailleurs que »

Il dort. Il est si mignon quand il dort comme ça. Et quand il lutte contre le sommeil. Il dort. IL DORT ? Mais qui m'a foutu un Potter amorphe ? C'est quoi ce gros délire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire ce con avant de dormir ? Oui parce que sieur Potter se permet de s'endormir PENDANT une conversation ! Il ne respecte vraiment rien celui là !

* * *

Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis libre. LIBRE ! Lorsque l'infirmière m'a mis à la porte, j'ai couru attraper mon balais et j'ai volé. Encore et encore. Et je me suis retrouvé face à une fenêtre. Je pense que je comprends pourquoi c'est face à cette fenêtre que je me suis retrouvé. Mais, je me refuse à y penser pour l'instant. Mais je ne le dirai pas là.

Harry souffle sur la vitre et écrit quelque chose. Je m'approche pour mieux lire.

« Bonjour Malfoy, bien dormi ? »

Vous savez, on a passé la journée à parler. Puis j'ai du partir pour manger.

* * *

Je viens juste de me réveiller. Je crois. Je ne sais pas trop. Si j'ai rêvé, c'était un mauvais rêve. J'espère que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Trois jours. Trois jours que je dors mal. Que je me réveil en sueur. Sortant toujours du même cauchemar. Tout d'abord, c'est comme avant. Avant que je ne quitte l'infirmerie bien sur. Puis, quand Harry ouvre les yeux, il ne dit pas « Ange » mais « Démon ».

Démon…

Et il me repousse, les larmes au visage. Le corps tremblant. Et hurlant ce mot qui me poursuit. J'ai une imagination très fertile. C'est sûrement parce que nous avons étudiés les succubes glacées il y a trois jours. C'est terrifiant ces montres là ! Vous voyez, elles se transforment en houx ! Oui, en houx ! Dans les pires des situations ! Une fois, j'ai du embrasser Pansy à cause d'elles. … J'espère qu'il va mieux que moi.

* * *

J'ai horriblement mal dormis cette nuit et je ne suis pas le seul. Harry et moi parlons, avec le même moyen qu'hier. Un souffle sur une vitre. Et nos yeux sont si rouges. Parfois, on en pleure sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je crois. Mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Mais je ne suis pas un Malfoy quand il est là.

* * *

Je suis dans l'infirmerie. Dans notre chambre. Un malheureux accident de balais.

« Bonjour Malfoy. Bonjour Potter.  
Bien dormis ?  
Très mal et toi ?  
Pareil. … Dis, tu crois qu'Ange pourrait venir un jour…  
Ange ?  
Tu crois qu'il pourrait venir ailleurs que dans mes rêves ?  
Seulement si tu ne parles plus JAMAIS de ces piafs ailés devant moi !  
Pardon ?  
Non, pas Pardon ! Ni Ange ! Et oh grand jamais Démon ! Draco ! Je suis Draco ! Et rien ni personne ne pourra te voler à moi ! Personne ! Même pas.. même pas moi ! Et de toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix. N'est-ce pas ?  
Non… je n'ai pas le choix bien sur… Draco. »

Et notre premier véritable baiser est celui qui scelle la plus belle promesse que je n'ai jamais faite. La seule sûrement. Après tuer mon père, battre Potter. Mais Potter est mort. Maintenant, c'est juste Harry et Draco. Toi et moi.

**HAPPY END !**

Et voilà une véritable niaiser- euh, belle faim-fin ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? Bon, cette fanfiction là, je la commence et je la fini. Alors, vous pouvez effectivement m'applaudir rire.

Cette fanfiction n'est dédiée à personne. Je tiens juste à embrasser toutes celles que j'aime. Et tous ceux mais s'ils savaient que je les embrasse ici, … ils risqueraient de me demander des détails . …. Et avec eux, ça serait plus des menaces pour avoir un lemon mais je me trouverai obligée de faire DES lemons. Rah lala… la catastrophe.


End file.
